bzprpgfandomcom-20200213-history
Xarya
Xarya is a Toa of Lightning and a member of the Paladins Biography 2012 arc: Xarya was originally introduced as a Matoran NPC in the aftermath of the great Rahkshi attack, sharing Toa Whorok's last hours with him. She vowed to always remember his heroic sacrifice, and returned to her home in Le-Koro. 2013 arc: Xarya was introduced by Geardirector as a full-fledged Toa of Lightning. Having been granted her new powers thanks to a strange ring that functioned as a Toa Stone. The ring signified that she was chosen to became a member of an order of Toa called Paladins, though she was ignorant of this fact at the time. Her Toa career started in the small leagues, where she spent her days fighting saving innocent Rahi from predators and the odd traveler. When she was found by the other Paladins, she quickly accepted their offer, and subjected herself to Akira's harsh training regime. Of the four different paths available to her (Healer, Knight, Sorcerer and Priest), Xarya found herself most attracted to the ways of elemental mastery and manipulation, and as such became a Sorcerer. With the change came a new appearence as well, as she put her skills in weaving to use to make herself a cloak and a special staff to go with her new title. Appearance and Tools Appearance Xarya has a very lean, slender, and athletic appearance. With a pair of absurdly bright, green eyes peering through the eyes of her sleek Kanohi Kakama, which is a bit smaller and a tad more "aerodynamic" in appearance than the average Kakama. Her walk is usually one of high spirits and great enthusiasm. She does fit the bill of what would usually be considered "attractive", although she doesn't really offer the idea much thought. She can usually be seen wearing a thin, form-fitting, deep blue robe with white accents that she has woven herself. Tools and Equipment Xarya carries a simple-looking, lightweight staff made out of the wood of a particularly sturdy oak. Embedded within the staff is a massive amount of tiny metal rods melding with the surface of the staff thanks to some well-placed paint strokes. These metal rods lead into a single, long rod in the center, and the staff has flat metal tips (again concealed by the paint and their small size). This is to allow Xarya to channel her powers through the staff, despite its primarily wooden composition. It is a good surprise tactic, to suddenly make lighting spring from a seemingly wooden staff. She also carries a simple, white ring on her left hand. The mark of her status as a Paladin Abilities and Traits Abilities Great agility and reflexes, also great at thinking on her feet. She also has good hands, being a weaver and all. Her agility can rival that of some Le-Toa, and she likes travelling by treebranch just like they do. Xarya has an unyielding determination and immense positivity about her, keeping her spirits high. She has reasonable skill with her Kakama, able to apply the increased speed in multiple ways. Due to her training under Akira, Xarya has become a skilled manipulator of her element. Able to call forth incredibly precise and powerful lightning bolts, make lightning shields, guide the lightning's arc over conductive surfaces, contain electricity within her body to be released on contact, etc. Personality and Traits Xarya is very optimistic and energetic. Every day is a new challenge, and no challenge is too great. She loves to hang out and is an avid sport in her free time. Xarya isn't a big fan of being the center of attention, it makes her nervous. She also hates abrupt interruptions of her meditation. Xarya has a strong sense of duty and responsibility, and takes her duty as a Paladin very seriously. Her training to reach her new status as an elemental specialist has mellowed her energetic attitude and optimism somewhat, giving her a slightly more reserved streak. Relationships Friends and Allies Akira - Respected Mentor and Teacher Fiera - Good friend Enemies Quotes Trivia Category:Vo-Toa Category:Toa Category:Characters Category:Paladins Category:2012 Arc Category:2013 Arc